Pokemon Academy Chapter 1
by Jake Wolf
Summary: The main character Jake Wolf is a student at the prestigious pokemon academy where different people come and go, and learn about aura as well as pokemon. Jake's on probation for blowing up his old school when his aura got out of control, so he tends to get into a lot of trouble other students don't have. In chapter 1 we see an introduction of the academy.


Pokémon Academy

Legalities: I don't own pokémon or several of the characters in the story. They are copyrighted to their owners which are game freak, Nintendo, and the individuals who leant me characters.

Chapter 1: Arriving at the Academy.

I sat on the bus headed toward the pokémon academy sighing to myself. I was going there to learn how to manipulate my aura after having a breakdown that caused it to explode outward and blow up my last school. I only got in because an old friend from my home town is the principal. His name is Marcus Blake, head of Pokémon academy, and a former aura guardian. He started the school for aura users, pokémon, and the new race known as pokemorphs or anthros. Most of the staff are former aura guardians, or people with special abilities like psychics. My older brother Riley was the one who got me into the school and had told me to use it to find partners. He and Ash Ketchum, a family friend, were the ones training me in basic aura manipulation until the semester started.

My name is Jake Wolf, I'm sixteen and I dunno what I want to do with my life after school, but for now all that matters is graduating with high enough marks I'll be taken off probation. Riley said that the higher my marks the sooner I'm off probation, and the sooner I can choose what to do with my life. I sighed as the school came into view and stretched out popping my neck as the other kids on the bus let out excited sounds. I sighed and slammed my forehead into the window as the bus pulled to a stop and everyone else started filing out.

I sighed and got up then headed for the exit as the bus driver started to close the doors. He saw me coming and opened the door I smiled in thanks and walked out to where everyone was lining up. I slid to the back of the line, and watched as a cloaked figure approached us flanked by Ash, and a girl who couldn't be any older than I was. The girl was doing weird cat paws with her hands chatting with the cloaked figure while Ash scanned the crowd. I ducked my head when he glanced at me and pulled the hood of my hoodie up to cover my face. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and a voice asked "Is there something you're trying to hide, young one?"

I grinned sheepishly to myself and replied "Just my identity, I'd rather not start my first day off under the watchful eyes of a family friend." The figure in the cloak seemed to laugh at this and Ash's pikachu sighed. I grinned at it and then noticed the Vaporeon on the girl's shoulder. I silently wondered if the girl was a teacher and if so what she taught, only to be lowered in front of the three and have my hood thrown back exposing my face. Ash sighed, the cloaked figure seemed to smirk, and the girl glared at me. I sighed and put my arms behind my head after pulling on my cap then asked "Something I can help you with, teach."

The cloaked figure laughed and said "You have spunk, I like that. Maybe it'll be enough to help you survive the coming trials. I am professor M, and you must be Jake. Riley told me about you while he was helping us set up the campus for this year." I nodded when he said my name and mentally smacked my brother for that knowing he couldn't feel it. The figure chuckled and said "I take it you don't like your brother talking about you without your permission." I shook my head and he said "Alright, well Ash has your room key." I turned to Ash who handed me a key card with the number 5 on it and the letter A. I took it and headed for the school's dorms while the rest of my classmates listened to a lecture from professor M, Ash, and the girl.

I walked through the dorms to my room and opened the door only to have to bend over backward to avoid a shadow ball attack. I slowly got back up to see a guy staring at me with a surprised expression. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed he appeared to be a morph. To be precise he was a Mightyena morph, with glowing gold eyes, black fur, ears on the top of his head, and a tail that was limp. We stared at each other and I said "Wonderful way to greet your roommate, have to remember it the next time you're coming out of the shower." He blinked and looked at me questioningly. I held up my card to show him this was my room and he sighed.

He stretched and said "Sorry about that, didn't realize you were my roommate." I shrugged it off and tossed my bag on the bed furthest from the door, since he was sitting on the other one. I plopped onto my bed and sighed softly as he continued "So, what brings you to a school that's mostly for pokémon and pokemorphs?" I shrugged and muttered a half-hearted response. He snarled at me and I slowly sat up gathering my aura in my hands. He lunged at me preparing a bite attack and I grabbed him by the throat letting my aura burst forward stunning him.

I slammed my head into his and threw him back on his bed where he quickly sat up preparing to go at me again. I sighed and said "Do you really want to continue this until one of us is top dog?" He snarled and said "Top wolf more like it." I sighed and muttered "Here we go again." I had a feeling it was going to be a long night if I didn't win decisively early on. I grinned at him and said "I'm Jake, and I'll be the top whatever you want to call it."

He snorted and said "My name's Nate and I'll be the top wolf around here, after I make you my bitch." My eyes twitched slightly at that and I thought _"He couldn't possibly be serious." _Until I noticed something red poking out of his sheath, which gave me pause. I sighed and thought _"This is so not going to be fun. He was serious which means if I don't want to take it up the ass I'm going to have to beat him down." _I popped my neck and Nate lunged at me. I grabbed him and slammed him into my bed kneeing him in the stomach. He let out a soft oomph and I head butted him causing him to be dazed.

He bit my shoulder as I started to pull back and I let out a soft groan of agony. He smirked around my bloody shoulder until I punched him with my other arm and he was forced to let go. He bit my hand as I went to punch him again so I kneed him in the stomach. He coughed and held his stomach releasing my hand and I rubbed my knuckles slowly. He suddenly punched me in the face knocking me to the floor then jumped on me and started punching me in the stomach, ribs, and sides. I tried to block the blows but he was a little too fast for me. I head butted him as the blows slowed down and felt his muzzle crack under my forehead. I punched him in the chest then it turned into a knock down drag out punch fest, with neither of us giving in.

Eventually I realized he had more stamina than me so I grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back. He yelped as I applied pressure until I felt the bone start to give and said "Give up or I break your damn arm. I can do this all day if I have to." He swore at me then slowly stopped struggling. I let go of his arm and sat on my bed breathing heavily before he lunged at me and I kicked him in the face knocking him back into the wall. He slowly got up so I kicked him again then twisted his head into a headlock with my legs wrapped around his neck. I felt him start to pass out after about ten minutes so I started to let up only to have him bite my leg and rake his claws down the other one. I swore and kicked him in the face knocking him off me then used aura to heal myself as he looked at me through a black eye.

He lunged at me with a quick attack and I tripped him then jumped on his back and pinned him to the bed. He struggled under me and I slammed my head into his, for the third time this time feeling a dull throbbing in my forehead. Nate stirred and I realized that the whole bitch comment was going to be the only way to win this. I slipped a finger into his rectum causing him to freeze up and he growled softly. I growled back and said "We'll just see who becomes whose bitch tonight." I glanced out the window and saw the sun was going down. I moved my finger around slowly then slid in a second finger and bit down on the back of his neck. Nate snarled and tried shaking me off but I just dug my teeth in and held on.

I slipped in a third finger while he was struggling then spread my fingers spreading his anus wide. I pulled my fingers out and started to strip out of my jeans and boxers. I held the bite then punched him in the kidney causing him to freeze for a bit as I lined up my shaft with his ass and slowly thrust forward. The tip of my shaft entered his rectum just as he started to unfreeze. I growled warningly and he stopped dead. I slowly pushed all the way in then started to thrust in and out slowly lapping at his neck. Nate growled about the indignity but just let me go as I reached around and started stroking him off.

Nate moaned and tried to resist but I kept up my ministrations. Eventually I got Nate to come before releasing into his ass and whispering in his ear "Looks like you're my bitch now." He whimpered softly and I pulled out as my cock started to deflate then let him sit up. He slowly looked at me then looked away as I stretched pulling my pants and boxers back on. He got off my bed and lay on his muttering under his breath. I raised an eyebrow and said "Problem?"

He slowly looked at me and said "That's the first time I've ever been beaten. You can't be a normal human with moves like that." I shrugged letting my aura flash for a second then stretched and reclined on my bed. Nate watched me a while then sighed and said "You're scary at times, especially because I get the feeling you were holding back during our fight." I grinned at that and kept my mouth shut thinking _"If I can take on an aura guardian and his Lucario, I can easily hold my own against one pokémorph. I just don't have as much endurance as they do." _

I yawned and said "I've done a lot of fighting." I stretched then stripped down before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. I let the warm water run over me and leaned my head against the stall door relaxing. The throbbing pain had subsided and the rest of the aches and pains in my body were already starting to fade away. I heard a knock at the door as I got out of the shower and got dressed. I walked out to see Nate and Ash talking like they knew each other. Ash glanced at me and said "So, you turned our local top wolf into your bitch. Nate was just telling me about your fight." I shrugged and he said "No worries, from what Nate said he started it so you didn't break your parole. I just came to check on you and give you your class schedule." I nodded and took the schedule from him then glanced over it before plopping down on my bed.

Ash grinned and said "I'll see you tomorrow Jake, Nate you still have a paper due, don't forget." Nate nodded and I just waved. Ash laughed and left shutting our door behind him. I closed my eyes and slipped into a light sleep thinking that it had been an interesting arrival at Pokémon Academy, and wondering what the future would hold.


End file.
